Ron Weasley: Dirtbag
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Ron is in Slytherin with his best friends Draco and Blaise. Over the Winter break, Ron can't stop think about one particular Gryffindor, and why does she feel the same? I seriously suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds - I hope - so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley was walking through the deserted halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hands deep in his pockets, whistling at the floor. It was the last day of school before the Winter holidays and he was saying _Good-bye_ to a _'friend'._

He was making his way back to the Slytherin common room after a heated encounter with a sixth year Ravenclaw girl. Draco, his bestfriend, would make him dish every detail of his night with one Luna Lovegood. He laughed at the thought. Draco always had a tendency to live through others sex-lives. He had his own of course. It was just as energetic as Ron's, but he got a thrill out of knowing all the dirty details of girl before he persued them himself.

Ronald Weasly, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the studs of the school. Every girl adored them. Most guys either wanted to be them, or at least be their friend. Those who did not were minimal, but still existed. The boys always laughed about it saying that they were jealous. Everyone secretly wanted their lives, they had everything. Girls, Money, Popularity, even particularly good grades.

Ron came from a rich pureblood family. Although the Weasley's were quite high-class and close to the Malfoy family, they did not share the same views against muggleborns. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco accepted that their friends were not prejudice, but did not change their own views.

When Ron finally walked into his house common room, he was greeted by his two closest friends, sat on the couch by a roaring fire in the dim, green glow of the room.

"Alright, boys?" Ron said smiling and jumping over the back of the couch, between his two friends.

"So, how was Loony-Lovegood then? As loony in bed as she is school?" Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only enough to make her a brilliant fuck" Ron replied smirking.

They carried on their conversation of the Lovegood girl for a while longer until one of the portraits spoke.

"Mr. Weasley" The knight in the portrait said, gaining Ron's attention. "Your sister is outside, she wishes to speak to you"

"Urrgh" Ron grumbled getting off of the couch.

He walked over to the door and it slid open, revealing an excited Ginny Weasley. Unlike the rest of his family, Ron was sorted into Slytherin. Ginny and all of his brothers had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was slightly downheartened at his sorting, but then he realised, this could be how he came out from behind the shadow of his brothers. He could make his own way through school without being compared to them all.

"Ron" She said happily hugging him.

"Hey Gin, you OK?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes, I'm great. I just got an owl from Mum. She said that we were having a party on New Year's Eve, so you need to invite everyone you want to come before we get on the train tomorrow" She said quickly.

"Oh, alright. Who are you inviting from you lovely house of Lions" He said leaning against the wall.

"Um, not many people I think. Probably just Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna from Ravenclaw" At this Ron tensed slightly. _Shit! He was planning on never talking to her again and now she'll be at his house!. _"And er, I was thinking- maybe- Harry?" She finished nervously.

"Potter?" Ron exclaimed outraged. "You're inviting fucking Scarface Potter?"

"He isn't a bad guy Ron! Maybe if you got to know him yo-"

"I don't want to get to know him, he's a stuck up bastard" He interrupted his sister.

"Well, you should! Because he's coming, Mum already agreed!" She said angrily storming away.

Ron rolled his eyes and slumped back into his common room.

"What was that about" Blaise asked as he sat back down between his friends.

"Mum is throwing New Year's eve parties. Ginny has gone and invited most of the Gryffindors from our year, including that dick Potter" He grumbled.

"You're kidding? Why would she invite him?" Draco said outraged.

"I guess they're friends" Ron sighed still angry. "Oh well, we'll be too balls deep in the chicks there to notice him" he continued, perking up.

There was a round of agreement from the other two. Ron then decided he would invite Draco, Blaise, Marcus Flint who graduated two years ago, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and he would see if he could find any "Sexy girls that would be up for a good time" at the station in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Ron had bribed a second year to carry his trunk down to Hogsmede station. Walking along the platform, he had already found three girls to invite to his party. They all agreed and looked at him flirtatiously and lustfully. They definitely knew what was coming. One of them was a sixth year Hufflepuff, the other two were both fith years, one from Ravenclaw, one from his own Slytherin.

Once he though he had accomplished his morning task, he stepped on to the train and walked to a compartment near the back of the last carridge, winking and grinning at every attractive girl on the way.

He sat in the compartment with four of his friends. Draco was sat next to the window running his fingers through Pansy's hair as she rested her back in the crook of his arm and her legs up on the bench. Blaise was sat by her feet, sleeping with his head resting against the wall. On the other side of the compartment, Ron was with his back against the window, one leg up against the back of the bench, with Daphne between his thighs, resting her back agaisnt his chest.

None of them were togeth but Ron, Draco and Blaise had all slept with both Pansy and Daphne. The five made it a habbit to act like they were together when no one was around, and often used eachother as 'stress relief'.

"Urrgh" Daphne groaned as she put away her muggle cell phone.

"What's up?" Ron said into her ear.

"My parents port-key has been delayed for forty eight hours and It's too far for them to apparate home from the Maldieves" She said sighing.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I guess me and Astoria have to find somewhere to stay for a couple of days. There is no way i'm looking after that brat on my own" She muttered.

"I'm sure Pansy will let you stay. I would offer but I have the whole family down for the holidays and theres no room" He said sadly to his friend.

"That's alright. I'll ask her if she ever wakes up" Daphne said. "Urrgh, and I still have to do Christmas shopping" She continued grumpily.

"Ssh, don't stress out" Ron said massaging her shoulders, before moving his lips down to her ear. "Maybe I could help you...relax" He continues huskily.

"Mmm, you always did know how to calm me down" She said seductively, standing up and holding out her hand for Ron to take. "Come on, hardly any one uses the bathrooms on this end of the carridge" She said leading him past the last compartment of the train. Ron glanced inside and saw none other than his own sister, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry _fucking _Potter. They all seemed to be dozing off slightly.

"Hey, how about we wake them up abit" Ron whispered in Daphne's ear, nodding his head to the compartment. Daphne smiled and lead him into the bathroom that 'just happened' to have a thin wall seperating itself from Harry Potter's compartment.

Once inside, they locked the door and things quickly became heated. Clothes were soon disgarded and anyone that managed to walk in now would get a pleasant look of Ronald Weasley's penis entering Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

_In the compartment._

Harry Potter was sat on the bench leaning against the window, his best friend Neville Longbottom at his side. Oposite him was Hermione granger and Ginny Weasley. They had spent the majority of the ride so far talking about Ginny's family parties, exams and what they were doing over the holidays.

They were all close to drifting off when suddenly there was a low thump.

"What was that?" Neville asked looking around.

The thumping continued at a constant pace getting louder every now and then, before becoming soft again.

"What the hell is that?" Ginny said looking around the compartment with Neville.

"It's probably just the train making noises on the track" Herminoe suggested.

Right then became so muffled moaning.

"Trains down moan Hermione" Harry said. The feminine moaning was quickly joined by a masculine growl. A seductive giggle could be hear before a strained howel of..._pleasure?_

"What the fuck? Someone is having sex in there" Neville said staring at the wall in complete shock.

"Calm down Nev, people do have sex you know" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, but on a train full of students? Hermione asked.

"Point taken" Harry shrugged. The thumping became faster and the moaning got louder. The quartet were both disgusted yet intruiged about who it was doing the nasty in the room next to them.

After one last groan of pleasure, all the noise stopped and only shuffling, of what they imagined was clothes, could be hear.

Ginny jumped up to the door off the compartment and opened it so she could see who was in the bathroom when the came out. She was joined by the rest of her friends quickly. Shortly after, they saw the bathroom door opening. Out stepped none other than Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass. Both were looking at eachother laughing slightly. They didn't look up until they heard Ginevra Weasley gasp.

Their heads snapped up and the two froze for a secon, before busting with laughter. They continued walking before Ginny grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said sternly.

"Sure" He said shrugging. "Go on Daph, I'll meet you in the comprtment" He said winking. She gave him one final flirtatious grin before turning around and making her way down the carridge. Ron took this opportunity to stare at her retreating backside, earning disgusted look from his sister and her friends.

"So, what's up Gin?" He said when we turned back to her, as if she hadn't just seen him retreating from a train bathroom, freshly fucked.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" She screached. "Were you just fucking Daphne in the bathroom?" She hissed.

"Yeah" He shrugged.

This earned raised eyebrow from the remaining three people in the corridor.

"Ron, I thought you stopped your murderous ramage of fucking anything with a pulse" She said exasperatedly.

"What! I hadn't had sex for..." He paused, deep in thought. "thirtytwo hours!" He said defensively.

"Thirtytwo hours!" Ginny shrieked. "Who were you shagging last night then?"

Instead of answering, Ron looked down the corridor, smirking when he saw a few students retreating from a compartment to find the candy lady. He caught the eye of one Luna Lovegood, and winked at her, causing her to blush. He turned back to his sister, she was fuming.

"You had sex with Luna!" She whisper-shouted.

"Don't be so surprised, Loony-Lovegood _really _knows what she's doing. I wouldn't be surprised if shes banged more people then I have" He said laughing.

"You're a pig" Hermione butted in.

"And who asked you Granger?" Ron replied glaring at her.

"Back off Weasley" Harry growled, stepping forward.

"Harry, don't" Ginny said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go back into the compartment, I wish to have a private chat with my dear brother" She said, not taking her glaring eyes off of the six foot two redhead in front of her.

The three made there way back into the compartment and sat down, looking disgusted. Harry shut the door before anyone spoke.

"Can you believe Luna had sex with him?" Neville said outraged.

"No, I can't" Harry said shaking his head. "No offence to Ginny or anything, but I really don't see how they can be related. I mean he's such a disgusting arrgogant prat!"

The boys kept offending Ron until they noticed Hermione being strangely quiet.

"Hey, Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Huh-what?" She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"You've been unusually quiet" Neville quipped.

"Oh, I'm just tired" She said giving them a weak smile.

They nodded in understanding before she went back to her lttile daydream.

For some reason, she couldn't get Ronald Weasley out of her mind. _Why am I thinking about him so much? He's an arrogant prat!_ But there was a small voice in the back of her head. _Yeah, but a very sexy, experienced arrogant prat. 'No! No he is not' _She tried to reason with herself and soon drifted off to sleep. Still thinking of her best girlfriends older brother.

* * *

Ron walked back into his own compartment after his talk with Ginny. She had stopped being angry and instead became upset. She said how she didn't want him to get hurt. He just told her that he was old enough to look after himself, but he did thank her for her concern. He hated fighting with Ginny. Ginny hated it too.

They were definitely the closest of the Weasley children. Except for the twins of course.

When he opened the door to the compartment, all his friends were awake again.

"Alright, mate?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. How long until we get to London?" He asked as he sat down.

"We should be arriving in about half an hour" Pansy said happily.

"OK, so we have half an hour to sort out what we're doing when we are all free over the holidays" Blaise sat slapping his hands together.

"Easy. Go to Muggle London with those fake ID's we got last year and get fucked up" Ron said nonchalantly.

"Alright, when?" Daphne asked.

They spent another half an hour or so figuring out when they were all free. They had decided to meet up a few times as a whole group, and then when the others weren't free, they would meet up with whoever was available.

* * *

"Alright children, I'm going to go find that damn candy lady" Draco said standing up. "Anyone want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll come, I need to stretch my legs" Ron agreed.

The two friends left the compartment and walked down the corridor. When they reached the next carriage, they bumped into someone that made Draco grind his teeth in irritation.

He purposely knocked into his fellow student, making her fall into the door of a near-by compartment.

"Watch where you going, fucking mudblood" Draco snarled as he turned towards the girl.

"My problem, is that I have to share a school and a train with filth like you Granger" He said darkly.

"Alright Draco, don't be a dick" Ron jumped in eventually, looking slightly sympathetic toward Hermione.

"Just because you can tolerate this pathetic excuse for a witch, doesn't mean I have to" Draco snarled before stalking off, back down the corridor.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a giant arse sometimes. If he wasn't brought up in the Malfoy family, he probably wouldn't be like that" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, that's OK. Thanks for defending me" Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her body nervously.

"No problem, I am a dick, just not as much as Draco" He said laughing.

Hermione laughed with him before nervously saying "So, Ginny invited me to your New Year's eve party"

"Yeah, she told me" Ron answered smiling. "I guess I'll see you there then" He finished with a wink before heading back to his compartment.

_Why does Draco hate her so much? And is it just me or is she kind of..hot? No don't think like that Weasley! _Ron thought to himself on the way back to his friends.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Kings Cross station. Once they stepped onto the platform, Ron looked around for any bright shine of orange hair. He found it quickly and made his way over. To his surprise, it wasn't his Mum or Dad. It was,

"Charlie!" Ron exclaimed happily, making his way over to his brother.

"Ron!" He replied, just as happily as he gave his youngest brother a manly hug.

"How have you been?" Ron asked him.

"I've been good, you?"

"As good as I can be at school"

"Where's Ginny?" Charlie asked looking around for their baby sister.

"She should be coming, I though I saw her stepping off of the train" Ron said looking around also.

"OFFT!" Charlie grunted as he was leaped on from behind by a beast with a mane of long ginger locks.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny screeched, earning some amused looks from other families around the platform.

They made their way through the barrier, to Charlie's car and then drove to the burrow talking about school and Charlie's work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning from a night filled with rather _inappropriate _dreams about one Ronald Weasley.

She mentally smacked her self for thinking such vulgar scenarios about her best girlfriends older brother. Not wanting to dwell on her dreams any longer, Hermione got out of bed and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, she found her Mother sat with a cup of tea and her Father reading the newspaper.

"Hello, dear" Her Mother greeted. "A letter came for you" She said handing Hermione a small piece of parchment.

"Thanks" She said as she took the letter from her Mum and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Would you like to spend a week or so at The Burrow this year for break? _

_Mum and Dad say it's fine and they'd be happy to have you. We usually have Blaise or Draco over, but the Malfoys' are going on some trip to Italy so only Zabini is coming. _

_Ask your parents, it will be great trust me!_

_Hope to see you soon._

_-Ginny._

The idea of being invited to spend time at Ginny's family home made Hermione very proud. She never really gets invited anywhere.

So after asking her parents for permission, Hermione ran upstairs to reply to her friend.

_Gin, _

_Sounds great!_

_My parents are OK with it, so just tell me when you want me over and I'll take the floo network._

_See you soon_

_-Hermione._

A few owl messages later, and Hermione was packing her bag to head over to the Burrow. It had been decide that she would stay untill Christmas eve, which was eight days away.

It was now five o'clock and she was just bringing her bag down the stairs ready to floo to the Weasley's home.

"Mum, Dad, I'm about to leave" She called into the kitchen.

Her parents came out and followed her into the living room.

"Have fun darling, we'll see you when you get back" Her mother said while giving her a warm hug.

"OK, i'll see you in about a week" She replied as she stepped into the fire place. Throwing her floo powder into the now green flames, Hermione called out 'The Burrow' and was soon pulled into a whirlwind of flames and soot.

In a matter of minutes she landed in the fireplace of a very homely looking living room.

"Hello?" She called out nervously.

She heard footsteps and was soon greeted by a tall good-looking redhead.

"Woah. Hey, George! There's a chick in the fireplace!" He shouted out of the room before turning back to Hermione with a wide smirk. Soon he was joined by an identical boy with the same grin on his face.

"Um, I'm Hermione, Ginny's friend" She told them with a nervous smile.

"Oh, of course. GINNY!" The new boy shouted up the rickety staircase.

"What?" Hermione heard her friend ask in an irritated tone.

"Your friend Hermione is here" The first boy said.

The next thing Hermione heard was the sound of footsteps moving quickly over the floorboards.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Hermione, these are my brothers, Fred and George" She introduced, pointing to each in turn.

"It's nice to meet you" Hermione greeted politely.

"It's a pleasure" The said in unison while bowing.

They then lest the room together. Ginny then yelled into the kitchen for her mother before dragging Hermione up the stairs.

"Mum! Hermione is here!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Ron was sat at the table with his father while is mother was baking.

"Mum! Hermione is here!" He heard his sister yell before they were greeted by the sound of a stampede moving up the stairs.

Suddenly Ron felt his chest clench. _Hermione Granger?_

"Who's here?" He asked his mother.

"Oh, Ginny's friend Hermione is staying for a while. Since Draco isn't coming, I told Ginny she could invite someone. She's in your year at school isn't she Ron?" She said.

_Shit. Wait-Why is that bad? Why do I care? Maybe this could be fun. _He thought with a wicked smirk.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had been in her room for about an hour just talking about unimportant topics.

"RON! BLAISE IS HERE!" She heard Mrs. Weasley shout up the stairs. Shortly after, she heard footsteps running down the staircase, but they seemed to stop right outside Ginny's bedroom door.

"Dude, come up, I need to talk to you, like right now" She heard Ron call down the stairs. A few seconds later, she heard two sets of footsteps retreating up the tall house to a few floors above.

_Ron is here? Of course Ron is here, it's his house you idiot! _She thought to herself. _Wait, how am I going to look at him after the way I was picturing him all of last night? Why was I even thinking of him like that? He's a sleezebag. He just shags people and leaves them. Unless you are Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson obviously._

* * *

Ron shut the door to his bedroom and moved to sit on his bed.

"So what's up dude?" Blaise asked as he set his bag down on his camp bed.

"Granger is here. I thought we could have some fun" Ron replied smirking.

"Granger? Hmm, we could do a lot with this" He replied with he same evil smirk.

"I think we could trick her out of her goodie-two-shoes persona and see who she really is" Ron suggested.

"Planning to seduce our dear Miss. Granger are we Ronald" Blaise replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe, she's a perfect option for when Daph and Pansy are away" He shrugged.

"You're a sick bastard Weasley"

"Get use to it" Ron replied laughing.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

An hour or so later Ginny and I were in the kitchen helping make dinner.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs Weasley" I said as I placed a basket of bread on the table.

"It's no problem dear, and call me Molly" She said with a sweet motherly smile.

I smiled back at her and then we heard the back door being opened. Then walked in a sweat covered, shirtless Ron with and equally sweaty and shirtless Blaise as his side. They were laughing as they walked into the kitchen and Ron went over to the fridge to pull out two bottles of water.

"Who won?" Molly asked.

"Ron, but I swear to Merlin he cheats" Blaise said leaning against the door frame.

"I don't cheat, it's all skill" He said putting his hands behind his head to chest. I couldn't help my eyes when they slowly roamed over his toned torso and muscular arms.

"That's my boy" Molly gushed giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now both of you go have a shower, dinner will be ready in half an hour" She instructed ushering them up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am" They replied in unison.

"Those to don't stop when it comes to Quidditch" Ginny said as she peeled some carrots at the sink.

"They are both on their house team aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ron is the Keeper and Blaise is a Chaser" She explained. I nodded in understanding and then thought back to the first Quidditch game of the year. I remembered seeing Ron block every goal thrown at him. _He looked good on a broom._ I quickly shook that thought from my head. _Where did that come from?_

During dinner I couldn't stop staring at Ron. He really was handsome. But he's Ginny's brother I can't think about him like that, I swear there's some kind of rule about it.

The next day, Ginny and I had just finished lunch when she came up with an _amazing _idea.

"Hermione! We should go swimming in the lake! It's just behind the house, it'll be so much fun!" She squealed.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes really, now come on!" She said dragging me up the stairs.

"But Gin, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" I told her as we entered her room.

"Don't worry, you can wear one of mine" She said pulling out a black two-piece and throwing it at me.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed looking at this poor excuse for a bikini.

"Put it on, you'll look hot" She said rumaging around for her own suit. I rolled my eyes and got changed. Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but agree with Ginny, I did look good. The suit showed off my slight tan and made my breast look particularly bigger.

I threw on a blue caftan of Ginny's before picking up a towel and leaving the room behind her. When we got down stairs, we slipped on my sandals and exited the Burrow towards the small lake a few yards away.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Blaise and I were just heading outside again to practice Quidditch. We just hopped on our brooms and soared into the air above the make-shift pitch behind my house.

After playing a one on one match for about an hour, I had sweat covering my bare chest and could feel my hair dampening.

I looked over the land around the house and over to our small lake. Sat on the bank was my sister and Hermione Granger. I looked over to Blaise and smirked.

"Fancy a dip?" I suggested wiggling my eyebrows. He understood my plan and we quickly soared towards the lake. Both girls had their eyes closed so didn't see us coming. When we we above the lake, about fifteen feet in the air, we looked to eachother and smirked before jumping off of our brooms and into the water, covering the girls with the cold lake water.

"RON!" Ginny screeched when we sufaced. We couldn't stop laughing when we made our way out onto the bank. "What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled.

"Needed to cool down" I shrugged smiling. I looked over to Hermione, who was wearing a very revieling swimsuit. I let my eyes linger on her cuves for a while and smirked. When I looked away I saw Blaise staring at Ginny. I smacked him over the hair and summoned my broom down from where it still hovered in the air. "Better hurry up little sister, dinner will be ready soon" With that we jumped back on our brooms and slew over to the house.

I couldn't keep my mind off of what I saw. Granger look good in little clothing, and I would be sure to see her in less some time soon


End file.
